One Life, One Love
by Sweet Little Angel Amber
Summary: *Complete!* Some strange catgirl lands on the Earth and Mirai, after finding out about his mom's murder, discovers her. Kinda cheesy and stuff, but pretty cute methinks! ^-^
1. Default Chapter

One Life, One Love  
Author: Amber  
Rating: PG may go higher  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ at all. I own the Saiyacat species and Kiara and her dad.  
  
Author's Note: I am completely stuck on Mirai & Jiggly, if you ever read it. So I'm   
terribly sorry about that! _ I thought starting another story might help.. I do  
plan to finish Mirai & Jiggly, I have half the 3rd chapter done actually. Plus I  
know the title stinks, but that's beside the point.   
  
Summary: Takes place in Mirai Trunks' time. Mirai Trunks had finished off Cell and  
the androids in his time, but a mysterious girl shows up. She only gives him her name  
and nothing else. Find out more, read on. ^_^ Please R&R!  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks landed in front of the half rebuilt Capsule Corp.   
He softly went inside, but was surprised to find his mom, Bulma, wasn't in the lab,  
working on something.  
He carefully peeped into her room and found something on her bed.  
He pushed open the door more and picked up the thing and turned pale from what it  
read.  
  
"Dear Mr. Trunks Briefs,  
Your mother, Bulma Briefs, was shot directly in the heart while shopping today. We  
are still trying to capture the murderer. Unfortunately, we tried every way to keep  
Bulma alive, but it was no use. She was dead on the spot. We are very sorry for this  
and we hope to capture the murderer as soon as possible.  
Signed,  
the Mayor"  
  
Trunks' eyes swelled up with tears as he read the note.  
He then carefully laid down in Bulma's bed and curled up in it, crying himself to bed.  
All he wanted right now was someone to hold him and tell him it'll be alright, but  
he knew no one would...  
Not after this.  
********************  
"M'am are you getting ready to land on Planet 0358?" said a big masculine voice.  
"Yes Dad. Don't worry, I'll land safely." murmured a soft feminine voice as she wiggled  
her cat tail around.  
The man on the other side of the intercom sighed. "Kiara, I really want you to be safe  
and sound. I don't know what your mom would do if some-"  
"DAD! I'm 21 years old! I can take care of myself!" Kiara yelled as she turned and looked  
at Earth from her tiny ship.   
Her dad sighed. "Alright, honey, I just don't want your mom to worry too much."  
"I know Dad. But please, I want some freedom." she said a bit angrily, annoyed at how  
her parents still treat her like a little baby.  
"Alright. Signing out. Love you Kiara."  
"Signing out. Love you Dad," Kiara murmured back.  
Kiara, being a beautiful Saiyacat (half Saiyan, half tiger in this case tigress),   
looked at herself in her mini mirror.  
"Luckily I can turn into a lookalike Saiyan.. and act like my cat tail is a Saiyan tail,"  
she also murmured.  
Diago, her ship's main computer came online.  
"Princess Kiara, prepare to enter Planet 0358's atmosphere. I would strongly recommend  
changing into a almost pure Saiayn looks." the computer said.  
Kiara silently nodded, forces her looks to become more Saiyan like, and forced herself  
in a tiny chair, which she squirmed around in.  
Diago spoke again. "Crash landing in 50 seconds."  
"40"  
"30"  
"20"  
"10"  
"5"  
"4..3..2..1.."  
Kiara suddenly realized what exactly was happening and became unconscious as the ship  
forced impact on Earth.  
*******************  
Trunks suddenly snapped awake at the sound of a strange explosion.  
He gradually mumbled, "can't be the Androids or Cell.. I just beat the living crap outta  
them.."  
Trunks quickly reslipped his clothes on and flew out the window, heading towards the strange  
explosion.  
*******************  
After about an hour of flying, Trunks finally got to the spot where something happened to  
crash.  
Trunks looked at the object and realized it was a spaceship.  
"Strange.. why would spaceships suddenly come even after all the danger here is gone?" he  
pondered, obviously confused.  
He pushed a few strands of his beautiful lavendar hair away, mumbling incoherentely.  
Trunks peered inside and his eyes grew large.   
Inside was the most beautiful woman he ever saw.  
It looked like she was a normal-everyday human, but except the tail wrapped around her.  
"Can she be a Saiyan..?" Trunks asked, while he tried to get the ship opened, which finally  
did after a few minutes.  
Trunks looked at the woman and gently picked her up.  
"Poor woman, wonder why she's here..." he pondered, then shrugged and flew back to Capsule  
Corps.  
  
  
  
So how was Chapter one? I know it probably stunk, but hey, this is actually my 2nd fanfic   
out there in the world. ^_^;; I know it sounds strange, but it's true. I need some sleep,   
even though I don't know why I would wanna go to bed at 10 Central Time... *yawns* then again,  
I -need- some sleep. ^_^ Nightie night y'all!  
  
~*~Amber~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

One Life, One Love  
Author: Amber  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ at all. I own the Saiyacat species and Kiara and her dad and mom.  
  
Author's Note: I'm actually pretty excited about this one. Also, this might turn into some  
romance in this chapter but don't count on it. I'm not entirely too sure when the romance   
will exactly happen, but it will! ^_~ Well, on with the story!  
  
Summary: Takes place in Mirai Trunks' time. Mirai Trunks had finished off Cell and  
the androids in his time, but a mysterious woman shows up. She only gives him her name  
and nothing else. Find out more, read on. ^_^ Please R&R!  
  
  
  
Trunks laid the mysterious woman on his mother's bed.   
He carefully looked at her and decided she wasn't dangerous, til she got out of the  
unconscious state that she's in.  
Trunks gently put some covers on her and flew to his room, silently closing the door.  
**************  
Next morning, Kiara woke up with a start.  
She realized she wasn't in her ship and she was in some strange house.  
She carefully wrapped her tail around her when she saw that somehow it unwound itself and  
tiptoed throughout the house, looking for its owner.  
She finally got to a room where it contained a lavendar-haired man. she peered cautiously  
at the guy and slipped inside.  
Kiara purred with delight. "Dang, he's so sexy.." she murmured without realizing it, then  
shook her head in frustration.   
"DANG IT! WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING?!" she yelled, forgetting that the man was there.  
**************  
Trunks woke up with a start after hearing some yelling.  
He quickly snapped his attention to the woman who was standing right in front of him.  
"Uhm.. I'm sorry.. sir..." she whimpered, hoping he wasn't anything powerful enough to kill  
her.  
Trunks smiled and stood up. "It's alright, you don't have to apologize." he said.  
The girl smiled. "Thanks.. so you own this house I guess?" she said, obviously wanting to  
talk.  
Trunks said sadly, "Well.. now I am. My mother used to own the house til she was shot to  
death by some wacko.. once I find out who he is, I'm gonna seriously beat the crap out of  
him.." he growled, forgetting that the girl was there.  
"Oh.." said the girl sadly. "Sounded like your mom was very nice.." she mumbled.  
Trunks stared at the girl. "yeah she was.. oh I forgot to get your name, what is your name?"  
he asked sheepishly.  
The girl grinned. "Oh! My name's Kiara. What's yours?"  
"Name's Trunks." he said, grinning.  
Trunks' face grew serious as he realized he still didn't know about the tail.  
"I have a question."  
"Yes Trunks?"  
"Are you a Saiyan because I've seen those tails before.." he said, still staring at it.  
**************  
The last question completely threw Kiara off.  
Trunks did seem nice, but she never realize in a million years he would know about Saiyans.  
She answered stammering, "I.. yes... I am.. how do you know about Saiyans?"  
Trunks answered, "Because my dad was Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince. I'm half Saiyan, half human.  
If you're confused on what I mean by human, these people you see all around you are humans,  
do you see?"  
Kiara uttered back a scream.  
SHE WAS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE NEW SAIYAN PRINCE!  
Kiara's eyes were wide as she thought of a part of her past....  
FLASHBACK  
Some very young female Saiyacat ran through the half destroyed palace, screaming and yelling  
at the same time.  
"KIARA!! KIARA!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" she kept screaming.  
Suddenly a very familiar figure popped in front of the young female Saiyacat.  
"Why hello there Queen Kylynn. Where are you running to?" said the figure as he smirked.  
Kylynn backed up, turning into something of a wild tigress.  
"Get away from me you.. scum... " she snarled.  
The figure laughed and then made a ki blast in his hand.  
"This is for all you done, Kylynn. For NOTHING!!" he yelled as the blast suddenly grew bigger  
and he flung it at the half transformed queen.  
Kylynn screamed and fell limp.  
The figure went down to Kylynn and cursed silently.  
"Still alive..she must be stronger in your tigeress form," he mumbled.  
"PRINCE VEGETA! STOP RIGHT YOU ARE!" yelled King Malo as he ran to the spot where Vegeta and  
Kylynn are in his tiger form.   
Vegeta growled and mumbled, "I didn't kill her."  
"You better not have you.. traitor..." Malo yelled, furious.   
"Tell Frieza now that we will not fall to his debt again! This is the last straw! Even if this  
means war!"   
Prince Vegeta nodded, then flew off in quite a hurry.  
Malo transformed back into the human shape form and picked up Kylynn and went silently to the  
hospital room.  
And all the while, a little Saiyacat child with a princess crown on her head was behind a glass  
door, crying to herself.  
END FLASHBACK  
  
*sniffles* Alright, there's Chapter 2 for now! I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but for   
some reason, I can't help it. ^_^;; You see, I'm just really excited about this one and I'm  
guessing I lost interest in my other one.. for some odd reason. ^_^;; Well, todoloos! R&R  
plz!  
  
~*~Amber~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

One Life, One Love  
Author: Amber  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I own the Saiyacat species and Kiara and Kylynn and Malo. Weird  
names I know. ^·^;;  
  
Author's Note: I haven't gotten that much reviews on this one, but I'll still continue. ^·^  
Gotta keep my spirits high as they say. I think.. Anyhow, warnings on this one: Uhm.. a tiny  
bit of romance flickering, but, nothing too scary. ^·~. Enjoy!  
  
Summary: Takes place in Mirai Trunks' time. Last time, Trunks and Kiara found out their names,  
except we saw a tiny part of Kiara's past. Trunks discovered that she was a Saiyan, but he's  
about to make other discoveries, wanna find out? Read on! ^·^  
  
  
  
Trunks looked at Kiara, who was now suddenly all tensed up.  
"Kiara.. are you alright?" he asked softly.  
"Yeah.. I am.." she whispered softly.  
Trunks gently looked at Kiara, who was sniffling and holding her head.  
*The poor girl probably lost in bad memories..* thought Trunks as he continued to look at the  
Saiyacat with sadness and understanding.  
"Hey Kiara.. sorry to disturb, but would you like to go out for a walk?" he asked, kinda shyly.  
Kiara stared back at him, then nodded slowly.  
"Great, lets go," said Trunks, standing up and helping Kiara up.  
***************  
Kiara fought the bad memory out of her head and let Trunks help her sit up.  
*Why is he.. being so nice when I'm a complete stranger?* she thought to herself.  
"Uhm, Trunks, why are you being so nice? I thought.. Saiyan Princes attacked other people and  
murdered them for fun and games and all.." she said, staring at him.  
Trunks looked at Kiara with sadness in his eyes.  
"My father was the one who killed for fun before the Namek thing, at least that's what I heard  
from Mom. He grew softer towards Mom.. and never killed anyone except for the bad guys of course.  
But.. there used to be two androids that killed for fun and games.. and they took Dad's life..  
and someone took Mom's life.. from me.." Trunks was now fighting back the urge to cry.  
Kiara just stared at him, shocked.  
She couldn't believe that much has happened to the guy's life.. she wondered how long that  
lasted.  
"Trunks, if it's too painful for you, tell me to stop asking questions, but.. when did this  
started happening?"  
"When I was a baby.."  
Kiara gasped quietly. *A BABY?! THAT WAS HAPPENING THROUGH HIS ENTIRE LIFE?!* she thought,  
suddenly feeling sorry for Trunks.  
"Oh gosh, I'm sorry.. " she whispered, trying not to cry.  
"It's alright Kiara," said Trunks.  
Kiara nodded. "So how about we go on this little walk of yours that you had just planned?" she  
grinned quietly.  
Trunks grinned. "Of course."  
**************  
On the walk, Trunks kept noticing Kiara was staring at him.   
Of course when she was caught, she looked away suddenly and mumbled a "sorry", but Trunks had the  
feel that Kiara liked him more than as a friend.  
To tell the truth, so was he.  
"Well, Kiara, where did you come from? Any other galaxy?" he asked.  
"I came from the planet Seika. It means "sacred song". My kingdom, well Dad's kingdom, was   
destroyed by Frieza... and... " she started choking up.  
Trunks looked at Kiara with soft eyes. "And?"  
She whispered, "Your father.."  
Trunks blinked back a yell. Sure he knew that Vegeta was a killer before coming to Earth and   
sorta becoming a softie (even though he still shown no affection), but now he was talking to  
the girl whose kingdom was destroyed because of his father?!  
"Are you telling me that you came here to murder my father for what he's done?? Of course he's  
dead.. but still!" yelled Trunks, suddenly annoyed.  
Kiara fought back tears. "No of course not! I actually came here to look for my brother! He   
was going to murder Vegeta.. and if he.." Kiara suddenly shutted up.  
"What? What is it Kiara? You can tell me.. I won't yell.." said Trunks softly.  
Kiara looked into Trunks' beautiful blue eyes.   
"Trunks.. have you killed anyone.. at all.. except for the bad guys of course.. but.. have you?"  
she asked.  
Trunks looked surprised at first, then gained back his knowledge.   
"No.. I haven't killed anyone except for the Androids and Cell.." he murmured.  
Kiara nodded. "I knew that you didn't..."  
Trunks blinked. "How?"  
Kiara sighed. "I just had the feeling that you were goo-"  
Suddenly a half cat person had pounced on Kiara. "THERE YOU ARE!"   
***************  
"GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed, struggling to get up.  
Trunks grabbed his sword and rushed over to them, but was stopped by the cat person.   
"Stay back. This is my sister, she needs to be punished," said the cat person calmly.  
Kiara struggled, "Ryan! Off... now!" she yelled, spitting in his face.  
"ARGH!" he yelled, getting off of her.  
Kiara watched as her brother became furious.  
"Dang you Kiara. Why are you making out with this guy?? HE'S THE SAIYAN PRINCE! REMEMBER WHAT  
THE SAIYANS DID TO US?! THEY RUINED OUR LIVES! OUR HOME! OUR EVERYTHING!" Ryan yelled.  
"No Ryan! Vegeta is dead!"  
"... he is? HOW? Did you kill him?!"  
"No! Some evil androids did!"  
"How long has he been dead?"  
Kiara peeped over at Trunks, who held up some fingers, indicating.  
"About.. 20 years..." she mumbled.  
Ryan yelled. "WHAT?!"  
"It's true. He's been dead for about 20 years." she said more calmly.  
Trunks stepped in quietly. "Excuse me, but you guys can't be related. You guys don't look alike  
at all," he said confused.  
"You don't understand. She's like me. She just has the ability to look like a true Saiyan. You  
see that tail? That ain't a Saiyan tail. That's a cat tail, symbolizing that she's a Saiyacat.  
Saiyacats are half Saiyan, half tiger. We can easily defeat the Saiayns, but Frieza had gotten  
to them first.." growled Ryan.  
Trunks looked at Kiara.  
"Is that true Kiara? You're really one of those? You're not a full blooded Saiyan?" he asked,  
worriedly.  
Kiara sighed.  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
Well, how was that chapter? ^_^ I'm enjoying this actually. Well, bye bye all!  
  
~*~Amber~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

One Life, One Love  
By: Amber  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Mirai Trunks, etc. etc. etc. I own the Saiyacats so nyah.  
  
Author's Note: If this chapter is outta whack, sorta, I'm writing this at 1 o clock in the  
morning while I'm ~still~ downloading Traces of Insanity by Merl from ToT (and you peoples  
who don't know what "ToT" is, it is Temple O' Trunks). I actually seen the video before and  
it's pretty sad.. but great work on it Merl! ^_^  
  
Summary: Trunks realized who really Kiara was. Ryan finds out who Trunks is and threatens  
him. Also the murderer of Bulma is brought to the scene. Wanna find out? Read and find  
out! ^_^  
  
***************  
  
Trunks just stared at Kiara.  
"Yes." was all she said.  
"Yes." was all he needed to realize she could kill him whenever she liked.  
Trunks sorta stepped back, suddenly afraid.  
"Trunks... don't be afraid, I'm not gonna hurt you," she whispered quietly, obviously sensing  
his fearfulness.  
He nodded slowly.  
Ryan roared. "ENOUGH ALREADY! Alright, Kiara turn back into your true form. You're useless as  
your Saiyan form," he grumbled.  
Kiara nodded slowly and started detransforming.  
Trunks watched as cat ears popped out as her skin turns a bit furrier, but not too much to   
notice though.  
Ryan snorted. "Now then, Kiara, who is he?"  
"His name ... is Trunks ..."  
"Is he in way related to the Prince?"  
Trunks stepped in. "Yes. I'm his son."  
****************  
Trunks stepped in. "Yes. I'm his son."  
Kiara screamed, "TRUNKS NO! YOU IDIOT WHY'D YOU SAY THAT?!"  
Ryan smacked Kiara hard in the face. "Shut up you. Mom's going to be really angry with you when  
she finds out you've been making out with the Princey," he snickered.  
Kiara stood up and growled. "You wouldn't dare.."  
"Yes. I would dear sister."  
Trunks was still wondering why Kiara had yelled at him.. when it suddenly hit him.  
"Aw, crap.." he muttered.  
Ryan smirked at Trunks. "Ready to die, Princey?"   
Trunks growled and grabbed his sword. "Not a chance."  
"A measley sword isn't gonna help you any. You know it."  
Kiara growled at Ryan. "Ryan, stop now."  
"What's the matter? Afraid to see him die? You are a weakling.. we should get rid of you after  
we get rid of the *new* Princey," growled Ryan.  
Trunks asked, hoping to buy some time, "Uhm, I was wondering? How old is Kiara?"  
Kiara answered, "I'm 21.. why?"  
Ryan snorted. "Yeah why?"  
Trunks asked, "Well how does she know that you guys' Dad kingdom was destroyed by my Dad and   
Frieza? Was she told?"  
Kiara mumbled, "No.. I was there..."  
Ryan got really mad. "Now isn't the time to stroll through memory lane you dumb idiot excuse  
for a sister!"  
Kiara could tell by the look on Trunks' face that he was getting really aggrivated at Ryan  
for calling her names.  
Kiara said, "I want to tell. It'll help him understand better."  
Ryan growled yet again. "Fine, but make it quick."  
"Alright.. it began.."  
  
Malo yelled at Kylynn, "You can't seriously put Kiara in that! She'll be stuck as a 7 year old  
for longer than she should!"  
Kylynn yelled back while throwing Kiara into a small box-like-thing. "I can if I want! She's  
been bratty to me after since Vegeta and Frieza attacked!"  
Malo sighed. "She's still scared and nervous! Like she knows what's going on!"  
"Well, I also won't want her growing up and somehow falling in love with a Saiyan!"  
"She's half Saiyan! We're all half Saiyans!"  
"Well, Kiara can sleep in here til this whole war thing is over. Then she can come out. Ryan  
can fight that why is he's staying out.. I'm only doing this for the protection of her!" yelled  
Kylynn, fighting back tears.  
Malo sighed. "Yes I know, but still, is that really the way to go? She won't be the same..."  
Kylynn answered bitterly, "She might be. That's the chance we have to take."  
Kylynn quickly closed the box, locked it up, went to some panels, pressed some buttons and sighed.  
Malo said in sadness as his only daughter was being put in a special type of coma.  
For about 15 years.  
  
****************  
Trunks just stared at Kiara. He couldn't believe what the poor girl had went through.  
Kiara sniffled. "It was awful in that box. Especially when I woke up, I screamed and cried..  
no one came.. except for Daddy.."  
Ryan snapped, "Alright enough! Time for me to kill!"   
Kiara suddenly flew in the air and pounced on Ryan, slashing him across the chest.   
"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she screamed, suddenly lost in mixed-up emotions.  
Trunks just watched Kiara as she was ripping her brother to shreds.  
Ryan suddenly grabbed a communicator and whispered in it, "Mom... Kiara's killing me... she's in  
love with the Saiyan Prince, but not Vegeta. His son... I have to leave now.. bye.."  
Suddenly Ryan went limp.  
Kiara, after getting back her head, suddenly realized what she done.  
Trunks took a step toward her. "Kiara..? Are you alright?"  
"I.. killed my own brother.. dangit I killed my own brother! I don't even know my own strengths  
anymore!" bursts out Kiara as she fell to the ground and started crying.  
Trunks scooped up Kiara and flew off with her to a beautiful place.  
Trunks gently put down Kiara and hugged her.  
"I used to come here all the time.. when the androids were here.. the androids had never came  
to this spot and I'm grateful for it.. please Kiara, don't feel bad for too long, it wasn't your  
fault that he was acting that way.." whispered Trunks in Kiara's ear.  
Kiara whimpered. "But.. I'm going to die.. I bet Mom was waiting for his call of good luck and  
stuff... not his dying words.. Trunks please understand.." she whispered, scared.  
Trunks quietly shooed her. "No matter what happens to us, we'll be together, won't we?" he grinned  
quietly.  
Kiara just nodded and grinned just a teeny bit.  
Trunks grinned. "Now then.. to make the moment last.."  
Trunks gently pulled Kiara closer to her and kissed her for a good long 2 minutes.  
******************  
Kiara was surprised at first by Trunks' actions, but then gently returned the kiss.  
She was purring softly and happily. She never felt so happy in her life.  
Trunks released the kiss and looked at Kiara with his beautiful eyes of his. "You think we can  
face your mom, together?"  
Kiara nodded. "I hope so. Mom might not be an extremely happy Saiyacat, and she's one of the most  
powerful ones."  
"I'll take that into consideration..and Kiara?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Hopefully it won't be painful if- AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" yelled Trunks as he was suddenly pounced from  
behind.  
Kiara shrieked, then realized who it was.  
"MOM?! YOU'RE ALREADY HERE!?"  
Kylynn stood up, grinning evilly. "Yes "dear" I am."  
Trunks stood up in an instant, sword out and in front of Kiara, growling at Kylynn.  
"Hehehe, now isn't that nice? A Saiyan Prince protecting his princess," growled Kylynn, obviously  
disgusted.  
Kiara whimpered, "Mom please! Why can't you leave me in peace?!"  
Kylynn frowned at her daughter. "Because we have business to take care of with the Saiyans. Oh,  
whatever your name is, Trunks isn't it? I saw your pitiful mom die..."  
Trunks yelled, "Then who killed her?! Tell me!"  
Kylynn smirked, while holding up some blue hair that was strangely familiar in a familiar Capsule  
Corps. hat.  
"Me."  
  
************  
  
I think that was a bit longer than usual, but I don't know exactly! ^_^;; Well, I need to go sleep.  
*yawns* Well, nightie night y'all!  
  
~*~Amber~*~ 


	5. Final Chapter!!

One Life, One Love  
By: Amber  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Mirai Trunks or DBZ. I own Kiara and the Saiyacats.  
  
Author's Note: What is up with Fanfiction.net? I was sorta mad when they went down.. but they're  
back, thank god. *nods* Well.. on with the story!  
  
Summary: Trunks had finally discovered his mom's murderer. But it turned out to be Kiara's own  
mom, Kylynn. How will Trunks handle all this pressure and emotion put on him?   
  
**************  
  
"Me."  
Kiara just stared at her mom, in total shock.  
"Mom! How could you have done that!?" she yelled, furious.  
Kylynn glared at her daughter. "How dare you talk like that to me! I had good reason too, so you  
just keep your mouth shut!" she yelled.  
Kiara shook her head. "Mom! Please! Why and how?!"  
Kylynn glared again. "Because she was in love with the Prince that destroyed everything of ours!  
And this boy..." Kylynn looked at Trunks with such hatred it made Trunks shudder. "This boy is  
the offspring of Prince Vegeta! He shall die!" screamed Kylynn.  
***********  
Trunks shuddered violently. The glares he kept receiving were terrible.  
Trunks peered over at Kiara, who was scared and angry at the same time.  
"Kiara get out of here.. I'll take care of her.." mumbled Trunks, glaring back at Kylynn with  
such angriness.  
"Trunks no.. we said we'll face her together.. don't make me leave!" she yelled, fighting back  
tears.  
Trunks stared at Kiara and sighed. "Kiara.. please.. go.."  
Kylynn grew impatient and hit both of them right on the head. "Both of you are making me sick!"  
she yelled.  
Trunks screamed with pain out of the blow. 'Dang.. she's strong..' he thought.  
Trunks suddenly looked over at Kiara. "Kiara!" he screamed and ran over to her, after realizing  
she had lost consciousness after the blow.  
Kylynn smirked. "No more of my bratty daughter getting in the way.." she purred, smirking evily.  
Trunks winced after hearing Kylynn and stood up, glaring at Kylynn.  
"You will die."   
************  
Kylynn just stared at Trunks.  
"You will die."  
Kylynn laughed so hard she thought she couldn't laugh anymore.  
"~I~ will die??! Boy, don't you have a funny way of saying ~you~ will die??" she snorted, then  
flew quietly to the ground.  
"If you want the battle, then lets get started."  
"Alright."  
Kylynn suddenly powered up to a Super Saiyan and growled.  
Trunks quickly followed and the battle commenced.  
*************  
Trunks quickly dodged every attack that Kylynn was throwing at him, but he wasn't getting anywhere  
either.  
'Dang it, I have to get a good shot at her..' he thought.  
Trunks suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Kylynn and took out his sword and swung it at   
Kylynn. He grinned as he saw the sword hit straight on, but suddenly started shaking as he saw  
his sword crumble to bits.  
Kylynn smirked. "I told you I was powerful. You obviously don't believe it."  
Trunks backed up, suddenly fearing he was going to die.  
Kylynn suddenly formed a huge energy ball out of nowhere and flung it at Trunks with such speed  
that it was un-dodgeable.  
Trunks looked at Kiara and mumbled, "sorry hon.." as the energy ball hit him and he screamed  
with such pain that it felt like he was being rip to shreds.  
*************  
Kiara woke up after being hit on the head from Kylynn and heard screaming.  
"Oh no.. Trunks!" she yelled as she ran to where they were battling and saw Trunks being hit   
directly by one of her Mom's special attacks.  
Kiara just stood there in horror as she saw her only love taking on the attack head on. "Trunks..  
stop being a fool and try to get out.." she mumbled, hoping there was a way he could escape.  
Kylynn realized her daughter was awake and flew down to stand right in front of her. "Hello 'dear',"  
she said icely.  
Kiara, out of rage, suddenly transformed into a full tigress right then and there and pounced on   
her mom, slashing and biting and tearing at her.  
Kylynn screamed with pain, "KIARA STOP!"  
Kiara, hearing her mom's plea, stopped and detransformed.   
Kiara smirked. "So Mom, how's it like being on the other side of the 'winning' side?"   
Kylynn stared at her daughter. "Kiara, you will let me live. If you know what's good for you."  
Kiara peered up just in time to see the attack diminish and Trunks falling into the forest.  
"Trunks!!" she screamed and started flying toward him, but Kylynn suddenly grabbed Kiara's foot  
and flung her into a nearby house.   
Kiara stood up and glared at Kylynn.  
"That's it Mom." Kiara flew upwards a bit and suddenly rained down on Kylynn tons of mini energy  
balls, enough to kill her.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh........." Kylynn screamed til she was dead.  
Kiara sighed and tried to not break down and went off searching for Trunks.  
**************  
Trunks just laid there, breathing extremely hard, when he heard Kiara calling for him.  
Kiara finally found Trunks laying there and ran over to him and scooped him up in her arms.  
"Don't worry Trunks, you'll be alright.. " she whispered.  
"No.. Kiara.. I'm fini-"  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! You aren't finished nor are you going to die! I can't allow that!"  
she yelled.  
"Kiara.. your mom's attack I couldn't dodge, but I couldn't get away either.. please.." he   
pleaded.  
"No.. Trunks.. I love you.. don't you even think about it.. I'll go get help or something..  
just don't.. die.." she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.  
Trunks smiled at Kiara and lifted his hand next to her cheek. "Don't worry.. Kiara.. I'll always  
love you.. no matter where I am.." Trunks was starting to lose consciousness.  
"Trunks..?" she said as she grasped Trunks' hand.  
"Love.. ya... Kiara... love....... ya......" said Trunks, then suddenly his hand dropped.  
"Trunks.. don't leave me.. I.. don't please.. Trunks..? Trunks..? TRUNKS!!" she screamed, then  
realized her only love had just died then.  
"No.." she whispered, then started crying on Trunks' chest, totally upset.  
*************  
*Few Days Later*  
Kiara had properly buried Trunks and made a famous Saiyacat tombstone for him.  
She quietly looked at the tombstone, then whispered..  
"Trunks, I'll always love you. No matter what. As to dedicate my love to you, I shall  
love no one else. That's a promise."  
  
Kiara has only one life, but she had only one love.  
  
And on King Kai's tiny planet, after being greeted by everyone, including Bulma and Gohan,  
Trunks looked down and whispered, "See ya when you get up here honey." He smiled to himself.  
  
Kiara suddenly whipped around, thinking someone had touched her and saw no one. Then she suddenly  
stared at the sky and could've sworn she saw Trunks, looking down at her.  
  
She smiled. And she went on with her life.  
  
But she never fell in love.  
  
Just like she promised.  
  
Because she was devoted to Trunks, and only to him.  
  
  
***************  
  
*sniffles* That's it, folks. It's over.. I finished a story! ^_^ I'm so happy! But it was sad..  
should I do a sequel? Maybe? *shrugs* I dunno. But I'm tired.. night!  
  
~*Amber*~ 


End file.
